George Dockrat
Human male, born LY 875, in Shipsister. Shipwright and Dockrat Guildmaster of the Allrat Fellowship. George came from a small and relatively poor family, but his parents (who were both unskilled laborers) scrimped and saved in order to hire a master to teach him a trade. The most obvious choice for someone living in their village was shipwright, which also happened to be the career that interested George more than anything else he could think of. By the age of 20, his master certified him as skilled, and he quickly found work at a local shipyard. In 902, George happened to attend a speech given by Vallus of Kimrin, a wandering adventurer who was speaking out against the Coming of the Order. After the speech, George met Vallus, as well as his apprentice, Tiejo, and learned more about The Plan. George would subsequently become a member of the Protestant Movement, which was founded later that year in Plist, and which Vallus helped spread word of to other villages (including Shipsister, the second time George met Vallus and Tiejo). In 903, the shipbuilding company George worked for officially took the side of The Order and its Navy. Thus, George found himself out of a job, and no other shipyards would hire him. He and his parents all joined a newly formed Protestant navy; his parents were killed in the Battle of Shipsister. After the war, it didn't take long for George's savings to run out, and he was forced to become a dock rat. (This is why he took on the surname 'Dockrat' in 904.) After Vallus was (supposedly) killed at the Battle of Triscot, Tiejo made his way back to his home village of Plist, but on the way, he stopped in Shipsister, meeting George for a third time. He was sorry to learn that George had become a 'rat, even if it made him feel a stronger sense of fellowship with George; he was also sorry to hear of the loss of George's parents. Tiejo said he was looking for people to help him rescue his master, who he claimed was being held prisoner in Near Port. He also said no one he talked to believed Vallus was still alive, and most didn't even believe Tiejo had known him. George suggested it might be best not to reveal his master's identity to those from whom he sought help. He also said he was sorry that he personally couldn't offer any help, as it was currently all he could do to survive. George didn't see or hear from Tiejo again until 912, when he returned to Shipsister as a member of The Chaos. George was one of various 'rats Tiejo spoke to throughout his journey with the Chaos, secretly organizing a group of 'rats to help the Chaos, if and when the need might arise. Later that year, George led a group of 'rats from Shipsister in helping Tiejo's allies in the Chaos War. After the war, when Tiejo founded the Allrat Fellowship, George was voted to the position of Dockrat Guildmaster, within the organization. Category:People